User blog:Moritzva/Wu of The Cat's Eye
Summary Wu of The Cat's Eye is a monk within EVOLVERSE: Castle Chaos. He is a devote worshiper of a deity known as The Cat's Eye and wishes to convert all of humanity to The Eye. The Cat's Eye is a small sect, yet one that demands devotion and peace. The thesis behind The Cat's Eye is that the entire earth is, in fact, the eye of their god. The Cat's Eye is all of which they exist upon, and when it blinks, night time darkness sets in. When it cries, rain falls from the sky, which is interpreted as either a grave omen of unhappiness or tears of blessing happiness. The Cat's Eye is always watching, so all of humanity must oblige by The Dictate of The Eye, which goes as follows. *Respect the land. The material is unnecessary. You live upon The Cat's Eye, thus be a polite guest. *Permit peace. Fighting among The Cat's Eye is a terrible sight. Thus, The Cat's Eye worshipers are instructed to only fight when absolutely needed; such as, to save a life. *Give all a chance to convert. It is looked down upon to strike or disdain a man or woman without first giving them a chance to see The Cat's Eye. *Be respectful to yourself, and to others. The Cat's Eye births us to see us prosper, and to prosper means to expect and see the best in ourselves. *Do not run. Running is to trample upon The Cat's Eye and must be only done when necessary. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Wu of The Cat's Eye Origin: EVOLVERSE: Castle Chaos Gender: Male Age: 49 Classification: Human Monk Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master in Martial Arts and Hand to Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Wu can call upon The Cat's Eye to grant him incredible strength and toughness), Resistance to Magic and Physical Damage (Wu has a body of steel, and is very capable of shrugging off powerful blows of both magic and physical damage, such as stab wounds and fireballs). Attack Potency: City Block Level (Can fight and heavily injure Dragnar Eridanus, who could easily create a Magnitude 4 Earthquake by walking). Speed: Likely Peak Human, with Hypersonic+ reaction speeds (Wu can amplify the power of his strikes only milliseconds before they land). Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Peak Human, likely Far Higher. Striking Strength: City Block Class. Durability: City Block Level (Can harm enemies who can harm him). Stamina: Very High (Could meditate on the peak of Emverfrost for over 48 hours straight). Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Fists of the Cat's Eye, a lamp post. Intelligence: High. Wu has spent over 30 years meditating and practicing martial arts and has great prowess for it, to such a point where his technique allows him to seem far faster than he actually is. Weaknesses: Wu refuses to strike first unless his opponent rejects The Cat's Eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Fists of The Cat's Eye: Two gloves Wu often wears that, in situations of peril, will bring down great amplification and energy to the wearer. Key: Pre-session Note: This profile is likely to change heavily in the future. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts